IZZY AND THE BUTTONS
by Biddy429
Summary: Izzy lives in Spoons, goes to school, is popular, drives a fancy car, 5 new kids enrol for school - Izzy meets them but does not want to get close to them because it will all happen again - she is bad for them, unlucky - why is she - read and find out....
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

_**Yessss, we all know who the brainbox is of Twilight – S Meyer – she has kindly provided the concept (of which she owns) and we are all using it – such users we are too! We make enjoyable stories out of her written word – well I think they are enjoyable – we are not stealing, just borrowing – we will never own what she has and quite rightly so!**_

_**Is this going to be a supernatural world we enter in this story or are we going to be in a little town as usual – are there vampires, humans or other supernatural beings in this town – what about fairies or we just the ones who are away with the fairies – this story is - one with a twist but the twist has not yet been revealed – can anyone guess what it will be – does anyone want to offer any thoughts on what should happen next – yep I've left this on a cliffie – just to annoy folks – my brain knows the next bit of the story but my fingers don't so I cant type it yet!**_

_**Well, review the story or there will be no more!**_

_**Enjoy.......**_

_**IZZY AND THE BUTTONS Chapter 1 - Meetings**_

Spoons was a little town with a population of 2010. It was situated just on the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona. The weather was always warm, at times the temperature soared to heights that not even Izzy Bird could cope with. Today was a particularly warm day, so much so that Izzy decided to wear her shorts and a vest top to school. They were in the middle of a heatwave just now and it was not even summer! Izzy jumped into her BMW Red Convertable that her dad Harlie Bird had bought her when she passed her driving test. Harlie was the local Chief of Police and a much loved public figure in the town. Izzy pulled out of the long driveway leading from their house to the main stretch of road, she drove with the roof down, letting the warm breeze run through her hair. She was going to school, yep another boring day at boring school learning boring lessons that she hated. Well, today might not be as bad as the other days because there was a new family enrolling in school today and everybody loved it when new people arrived.

Izzy and her friends always liked to make new students welcome. As she drove at breakneck speed wondered what the new kids would be like, how many of them were there, would there be any good looking guys? Probably not, and if there were then they would probably already have girlfriends.

Izzy was popular at school but for some reason she "never got the guy". It frustrated her quite a bit, she didn't think she was ugly or anything, just unlucky in love! Oh, well, she thought, the quicker I get there the quicker I will be disappointed again!

She drove into the school parking lot and headed towards her "usual" space to park her beloved BMW to find to her horror that another car had already parked there! How dare they, she thought to herself, everyone knows I park there every day and have done since I got my car. Must be someone that does not know the rules! She drove into the next space and turned off the engine, got out of the car, quickly locked it and turned towards the car in her usual space. "Hmmmmm, nice car – a silver Volvo" she said to herself whilst looking it over "well, it maybe nice, but it is still in my space, nice or not, just wait till I get him or her" She quickly turned around and began heading towards the school entrance. She walked directly to the office to make a complaint to Mrs Dope and as soon as she walked through the doors she came into contact with 5 unfamiliar faces, all very good looking faces, all turned towards her as she barged through the doorway! She stopped short and just stared at them. The smallest of the five, a small dark haired girl, was talking to Mrs Dope, the rest of them looking around them in a completely bored state of mind.

A sensation came over Izzy just at that point, she could not put a finger on it, but suddenly her nasal passages were working overtime. "What is that smell, its lovely?" She must have spoken her thoughts aloud because they all turned to stare at her again, questioningly. A voice spoke, a very deep voice it was too "what smell are you referring to". Izzy blushed quite red and replied "oops, did I say that out loud, sorry, er I was just thinking that someone was wearing some rather nice cologne or something" She looked at all the faces turned towards her however no-one spoke, not a single person – instead they all looked at one-another as though they were communicating in other ways. The small dark haired girl resumed her chatter to Mrs Dope. She turned to hand each of them a sheet of paper and they all in turn walked out of the office without a single word.

Izzy just watched them leave and never said a word! She then turned to speak to Mrs Dope and began explaining the reason for her visit, ie the strange silver Volvo parked in her usual space. After she babbled incoherently about this, Mrs Dope then replied with "Izzy my dear, I know you always park in the same space but the Button family have just arrived today and they really didn't know that it was your space, can you let it go for today dear and I will have a word with them and ensure it does not happen again tomorrow?" "Oh, yes of course Mrs Dope, that would be fine" she mumbled in a dreamy voice. Mrs Dope looked at Izzy and said "Izzy are you alright dear, you look a funny colour" "oh, um, er, yes Mrs Dope, I'm, er, fine so I am, my mind was somewhere else for a second, I'm sorry, yes that would be fine for tomorrow, thanks again Mrs Dope" Izzy made her exit and Mrs Dope nodded her acknowledgement to her.

Izzy walked along the school corridors in a dream. "Did I really just see five of the most beautiful people in the world standing in front of me and all I can say was – what is that smell – what a dork I am, no wonder I don't have a boyfriend, huh!" Izzy was quite annoyed with herself, because then she realised that this was the new family that were enrolling today and she really had wanted to make a good impression and she had blown it again! Dizzy Izzy strikes again! Oh, well she thought I had better just get on with it and get to class!

Izzy reached her first class of the day which was English. She sat down at her table and took her books from her bag. She was sitting flicking through her copy of Wallace and Gromit when she felt a presence near her, then she heard a voice, a deep voice "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She looked up into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen in her life – she was lost at that point – it was one of "the" family from the office! "Er, em, nnno, it is not taken" The guy with the deep voice smiled at her (she went into shock at this point) and withdrew the chair and sat down.

Izzy was really not herself at this point, she thought to herself "oh my god, I am in love – I cannot sit here beside this georgeous guy and expect to study and learn stuff, oh no, I need to get away, this is just too much – I have already made a fool of myself asking him and his family basically if they smell, he is gonna hate me sooooo much"

Just as she was trying to think of a good excuse to make her escape, feign sickness or something, the deep voice spoke once again "Hello, my name is Egbert, I am new here with my family, how do you do?" he said reaching his hand out to her in welcome. Izzy stared at his face then at his hand, she was unable to decide whether to speak or take his hand – she decided she could do neither and promptly picked up her books, threw them into her bag and ran out the door shouting to her teacher as she went, Mr Bannon, I don't feel well, I'm off to the nurse – sorry!"

Egbert just sat there in total amazement and thought "what did I say, what did I do? Have I offended her in some way – what a start you idiot – she was nice too and as usual you scared her away – what a clown" Mr Bannon looked over at his sitting there alone and said, Mr Button, welcome to the class, do you have paperwork for me? Egbert proceeded to hand the appropriate paperwork to Mr Bannon. "Mr Bannon, can I ask you a question" said Egbert, "certainly" replied the teacher.

"The girl who was sitting here next to me, I introduced myself to her, I don't think I offended her in anyway but she just ran from the room in what looked like a total panic, is she alright?" "Oh, Izzy, yes she mentioned on her way out she was not feeling well, she went to the nurse, I suppose she will be fine, why?" "Oh, nothing, I just thought I had upset her or something, just checking"

"Well, that is okay Egbert, now do you have your copy of Wallace and Gromit, if so please turn to page 24, please read the next five pages aloud for the class thankyou. Egbert proceeded to do as requested.

Meantime, Izzy was at the nurse. Nurse Peters had given Izzy a glass of water to drink and she was sitting quietly in the first aid room. "Are you okay to go back to class dear, you will have missed English by now so you will resume to Biology am I correct?" "yes, Nurse Peters, it is Biology next after break and yes, I do feel much better, thank you" Izzy proceeded to gather her belongings together and headed to the cafeteria to meet her friends for break. She met with Angie, Jessie, Ben and Mikey. They all asked her if she was okay, she replied by saying yes. Izzy'a closest friend was Jessie and once they had all sat at their seats she turned to Jessie and said "oh my god Jessie, did you see the new family arrive this morning, they are all georgeous, there are five of them, 3 guys and 2 girls – all absolutely stunning" "Yep, I seen them Izzy, they parked in your space this morning" she said laughingly "NO, please tell me it was not them – oh no I feel awful now!" "Why" replied Jesse, did you give them a piece of your mind about it or something?" "No, I didnt, I just asked them why they smelled so nice!" "Eeeh, what, why on earth did you ask that and which one did you ask?" replied Jesse. "Oh, Jesse, I asked them ALL, not just one of them, then I made a complete and utter fool of myself in English, one of the guys sat beside me in class, introduced himself to me and guess what I did, I ran out of the room in a blind panic" "Izzy, why on earth?" "They are georgeous Jesse, I cant talk to them if they are georgeous, I don't have luck with georgeous guys, I am bad for them, I bring misery to them, I bring them bad luck – I cant go near them, any of them, ever"

"Izzy, don't be so silly, you are so superstitious, why on earth would you be bad luck for them, thats a load of crock and you know it" said Jesse. Just at that point the Button family walked into the cafeteria and as Izzy looked up her eyes met with those of Egbert, he waved to her, she immediately looked away and spoke to Jesse "See, he is looking at me, he just waved, I cannot talk to him or get to know him, please help me?" "Izzy you are being ridiculous now,stop it now" said Jesse

"Jesse, why don't you understand, I am bad for them, they cannot know my secret, that guy over there is called Egbert and he is georgeous and I really think I like him but I just cannot be anywhere near him" "Izzy you are being stupid now, now on earth will he find out your secret unless you tell him and what harm is it sitting next to him in class, I mean its not as if you are about to fall madly and irrevocably in love with him, marry him and have some sort of demon supernatural baby with strange teeth or something" Izzy just looked at Jesse in total amazement and said NOTHING.

Jesse just stared at Izzy for a while then understanding dawned on her, then she said "OH MY GOD IZZY, NO, YOU CANT, ITS NOT RIGHT, THEY HAVE JUST GOT HERE, NO NO NO – Its too late isn't it – its already happened hasn't it?" Izzy quietly replied "Yes, Jesse, it has, now do you understand, now will you help me, it cannot and I will not let it happen again, you need to help me"

_**He he he – what do you think it is – what does she not want to happen again – I have a fair idea of what it is (but then I am writing this!) I would be interested in any concepts anyone else has – drop me a line and let me know I would love to know what you all think! Is SHE a vampire – are the Button family human, vampire or what – is Izzy human, are they on earth? I am open to suggestions (well I might be)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Strangeness

_**Welcome you crazy Twilighters – hope you like my story (for any of you that had read it and I don't think there are too many! But who cares – the ones who are not reading it are just missing out!**_

_**Well, before I go any further, need to make the usual disclaimers – I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I don't even know Stephanie Meyer and if I did I would certainly be asking her for some advice or picking her brains at least! She is the inspiration to a lot of us, a guiding light I suppose you could call it (I like getting all philosophical so I do (as if I know the meaning of that word). **_

_**I am not particularly sure as to where this story is going and how to progress with it – my brain thinks of thinks but they don't always transport through to my fingers so my fingers have the final say, so what I am saying to you is this "if you don't like the story then done blame me, blame my digits at the ends of my hands – they are doing all the word anyway"**_

_**As you will see in my story I have changed the names of things – was fed up reading Edward, Bella etc etc etc so, it goes like this Edward is now Egbert; Bella is now Izzy; Jessica is now Jesse, Alice is gonna be Pixie, Emmett is gonna be Elvis; Jasper is gonna be Casper, Charlie is Harlie (pathetic I know); Mrs Cope who plays a cameo role (ha) is Mrs Dope (cause she is one); the Cullens have changed their name to the Buttons; Mr Bannon is still the same (he is boring) and they are not reading the classics, they are reading Wallace and Gromit! Mike is Mikey – I have not yet thought of names for Angela (who is not going to be Izzy's best friend, Ben, Carlisle, Rosalie or Esme – any ideas would be welcome before my fingers get in there and spoil it all! I have NO control over them at all!**_

_**Oh, nearly forgot, the wolves – or the shapeshifters as I am gonna call them – not got names for them either – anyone got any ideas – was thinking of only renaming Jacob and Billy Black as its too much for my little fingers to deal with!!!**_

_**Well, here goes Chapter two of IZZY AND THE BUTTONS – Strangeness**_

_How paragraph one ended......._

_Jesse just stared at Izzy for a while then understanding dawned on her, then she said "OH MY GOD IZZY, NO, YOU CANT, ITS NOT RIGHT, THEY HAVE JUST GOT HERE, NO NO NO – Its too late isn't it – its already happened hasn't it?" Izzy quietly replied "Yes, Jesse, it has, now do you understand, now will you help me, it cannot and I will not let it happen again, you need to help me"_

"Oh Izzy what can I do to help, I'm not like you, I'm only a human" said Jesse quite nervously

Izzy looked at Jesse and said "Well, I cannot do this myself, I don't want to do this myself, I feel horrible about it, my dad is not going to be happy if he finds out this time, please Jesse, you must help me, please?"

"Izzy please, no, I cant, its just too hard, why did you ever tell me in the first place, I wish we could go back to the way it used to be?" replied Jesse. Izzy looked very disappointed and just sat there looking into space, saying nothing, it was Jesse who broke the silence "Izzy, you look odd, what are you thinking, do you hear something?" "Eh, what, er, um sorry Jesse, what did you say?" "Izzy, you looked as though you were on another wavelength for a minute there, I asked you if you had heard anything?" Izzy spoke again "Oh, yes sorry about that, yes I did hear something, right look normal, here they come now...."

The two girls sat quietly at the table, Izzy could feel a pair of brown eyes staring at the back of her head, she did not want to turn around because if she did then she would be lost. She needed to get this under control but she could not decide just what "this" was, it was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced. She wanted to go to him, she wanted to stare into his eyes, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and have him hold her – "_oh my god, she thought to herself, where am I taking this – what is happening to me, this is just too much, I don't even know the guy and if he knew the illicit thoughts I was having about him he would run a thousand miles_". Jesse nudged her and said "Izzy, get a grip, why don't you just talk to them, introduce me to then, he looks like a hunk, I could really go for him" Izzy grouched at this remark and said to Jesse "Hands off, he is mine!" "_oops, where did that come from" thought Izzy. _Jesse just looked at her and replied "oh oh, you got it bad girl, what you gonna do if he has a girlfriend then eh?" "I am NOT going to do anything because I am not going to speak to him so there" "Ha", said Jesse, "I really want to see how this plays out because you are gonna need to speak to him at some point in class, unless you intend to change schools or something and I really don't see that happening this century"

Izzy looked at Jesse with a furious expression on her face, "and there was me thinking you were my friend Jesse, if I didnt know any better you are really enjoying this aren't you?" "Yep, I sure am, I don't get the chance ever to gloat at you and this is just too good to be true, I love it" said Jesse sitting back and grinning at her. "Right, that's it, I am going to class, enough of this rubbish, he is only a guy and I am just a girl, okay a girl with a stupid curse hanging over her head, but a girl all the same, I cant talk to him Jesse, anyway who said he would be interested in me anyway so its a mute point, come on, we will be late for class" said Izzy grabbing her bag and ushering Jesse along the corridor.

Egbert was sitting at a table across the room with his family, Pixie the little one with short dark hair who was his little sister, his brother Elvis (called after you know who as his mom and pop were avid fans), his girlfriend Roxy who was a bit of a grump but tolerable all the same and finally Spike who is his sister Pixie's boyfriend. They all got on quite well together but Egbert always felt out of things as he was the odd one out, he hated playing the "gooseberry". He found it quite hard to get to know girls and when he did get to know someone he either did something stupid or they bored the hell out of him within weeks. He was quite looking forward to coming to this new school, not because he wanted a new girlfriend but it was a new start for him and his family. The entire family had been through a rough time lately, his dad Carter and his mum Esther had recently sold the family business and wanted to move to somewhere warmer to make a fresh start. They had moved from Seattle, as they hated the cold and wet weather and decided that Spoons in Arizona was somewhere that they wanted to set down roots.

That morning when they had arrived at the school, no one had spoken to them, well Mrs Dope or whatever her name was welcomed them, just because she had to. When they were at the office enrolling for school, a girl had walked in, she looked ready to throttle someone, it was as if someone had gone and parked in her space in the car park, she looked all worked up. All he remembers seeing was her flushed face and her beautiful green eyes – she looked lovely with her long black hair framing her face. They had to leave the office and go to class so he did not get a chance to even say hello to her or introduce himself – story of his life, always missing the opportunity.

When he got to his English class he could not believe his luck as the only seat in the class was beside this girl, he thought to himself _well, now I have a chance to speak to her, introduce myself and try and chat her up_. His plans were shortlived because no sooner had he introduced himself but she looked at him in total horror and fled the room. What on earth had he done to upset her? The next time he seen her she was sitting at a table in the cafeteria talking to another girl, pretty but not as pretty as she was. They were quite animated in their chatter, he was watching the transfer between them and she kept sneeking a look over at their table as though they were talking about them. This gave him a bit of hope because if that was the case then it would be easier for him to speak to her the next time he was in the same class as her. Their next class was Biology and he was hoping she was there too! What he couldn't seem to fathom was just exactly why did this particular girl come to his attention, it was if there was some sort of invisible bond pulling him to her, no, he thought, thats just ridiculous, now I really know I am losing it!

Suddenly he felt a thud in his side, he looked over and his pretty little sister Pixie was sitting grinning at him, she spoke in her lilting voice "Egbert fancies a girl, Egbert fancies a girl" he replied by saying "don't be silly Pixie, I don't even know any girls here yet" "Oh yes you do Egbert, that girl this morning at the office – she likes you, I can tell and you like her" "No she does not Pixie, I spoke to her in English and she ran out of the room, somehow I don't think thats how to tell someone that you like them, do you?" "Well, you are right but I think there is something there, just you mark my words, anyway, we are gonna be late for Biology, come on Spike we gotta go, Egbert, you coming?" "Sure am, honey" said Spike! Egbert, Spike and Pixie headed to Biology whilst Elvis and Roxy headed for Computing as they were in their senior year.

Egbert arrived at Biology and the teacher, Mr Clappe acknowledged his arrival. Mr Clappe asked him to take a seat whilst the class produced their books. Egbert looked around the room and then realised that there was only one empty seat. He smiled to himself and thought "_yeah, its the only seat in the room and its next to Izzy, maybe now she will tell me what I did to make her run from the room" _Egbert moved forward and slid easy into the empty seat. He took a quick look at Izzy who was sitting reading her Biology text book with her hair covering her face. He wondered if she knew he was there or was she just being plain ignorant, surely not!

Izzy could not believe it, "_he is sitting beside me in nearly every class, what have I done wrong to suffer like this, it is so unfair". _She remained still and continued to read her book although she did not have a clue what she was reading but she had already decided that she was "_so not going to talk to him and just ignore him, maybe then Mr Clappe would move her"_ Somehow she didnt think so! She could feel him in every fibre of her being, _why oh why is this happening to me, I have never felt this drawn before, what am I going to do?_

Mr Clappe called the class to attention and announced that they were going to partner up with whoever was sitting beside them for the next project they were doing. The subject was on relationships and body language "_oh my god, thought Izzy, why me, why on earth is it always me, its so unfair, this is gonna kill me, it is bad enough being near him in a classroom – maybe I should just give in and see what happens, where it all takes me – huh, as if I didnt know"_

Egbert on the other hand was delighted, _"Yessss, I get to spend time with Izzy, I get to find out what she is like and hopefully why she so obviously hates me"_ He was really eager to start this project and suddenly being at Spoons High School was going to be one of the best things he had ever done in his life, this was going to be fun!

Izzy was absolutely furious, she sat wondering how she could get out of this and could not come up with anything whatsoever. It seems that she is going to have to give in and do this, talk to him, get to know him, she just hoped that she could control herself and no-one would come to any harm, especially her heart. "_hey wait, did I just say that, my heart, what on earth????"_

Izzy sat thinking to herself and whilst doing so realised something else, _"I can hear him, oh no, I can hear him, he wants to speak to me, find out all about me, he LIKES me, no he cannot do that, that is just not right at all – his kind and my kind – no, not at all, it just cannot happen – how on earth am I supposed to stop this – don't think I can, I suppose I could perhaps to with the flow for a while and see what happens!"_

Izzy lifted her head from her books and looked right into Egberts face, she was for a moment totally and utterly transfixed, she felt a warm glow spread through her, a wave of longing and emotion that she could not understand, her eyes met with his and she smiled, then she spoke "Hhhello, I am Izzy, er sorry about earlier today, I wasn't feeling too well, I am not usually that ignorant, I mean I didnt want you to think that I was being nasty and I really don't.............." Before she could finish her babble of a sentence, Egbert had raised his hand and spoke "Izzy, its okay, you don't have to explain anything to me, we have only just met so don't worry about it, I understand that you were not feeling well this morning, I can hardly take the blame for making you sick, I hope you don't blame me either?" "Um, er, okay, well, fine, Im still sorry however, can we be friends then?" _"Why am I saying this!!!" _Egbert replied "of course we can be friends, after all we have to do this project together, you don't mind do you?" "No I don't mind at all Edwin" "Izzy, the name is Egbert, not Edwin" "Oh no, I am so so sorry – I really didnt mean.....oh I am really making a mess of this aren't I, maybe I should shut up now then" "I totally agree with you there Izzy" replied Egbert.

The class proceeded as usual and they were all given their notes and instructions on the forthcoming project, Mr Clappe confirmed that it would take up to two weeks for them to complete this project and they were to submit a detailed report once completed. They were also advised that the project would entail them spending time together outside of school. Izzy was in real trouble now!!

The class finished and Izzy packed her books into her bag and made her way to the door, just as she reached the door, Egbert caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Izzy, seeing that we are going to be spending quite a bit of time together would you like to meet up later tonight and compare notes or something?" Izzy looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and was going to say no when she realised that her resistance to this was futile, she replied "Yes, okay, where do you want to meet then?" "Well, I could come pick you up and we could come to my house and use my dads study, if thats okay with you?" "Er, yes, okay so what time then" "About 7pm" "That sounds okay, I will give you my address" Egbert thanked her and they said their goodbyes. Just as Egbert was getting into his Volvo Izzy turned around and said "Well, I might have known that the culprit was YOU!" This time it was Egberts turn to be speechless "What on earth are you talking about Izzy?" "YOU parked in my space this morning – I should have known" Egbert looked surprised and replied with "How did I know and anyway, students don't get allotted specific spaces" Izzy said "I know that its just that I always park there and no-one else ever bothers, its like an unwritten rule but really I don't mind, its fine, its not as if there are no other spaces in the parking lot" "Okay then Izzy, as long as you are okay with it but I tell you what, I wont park here again okay?" "Er, yes, thats fine then" They each got into their respective cars, Egberts family all piled into his and they each drove to their houses.

Izzy felt quite drained today, she spent a lot of time trying not to listen to Egberts mind today and found it really difficult to do. It was especially hard as she realised that he really likes her and she also likes him, the emotions she has are too strong, especially as she has only known the guy for about 8hours if it was that. She sat in her car outside her house and pondered "_mmmmmm, I wonder, how long do you need to know someone before you can say you are in love with them, but love is a strong word, its something deeper than that, as though they were destined to be with oneanother and no-one else" _This was scary, very scary and she would have to deal with it and deal with the consequences also – no one ever said life was easy and this life she was in just now was not any easier than any other one she had experienced before!

_**Oooooooooh, nasty nasty nasty, wonder whats coming up next eh? Wouldn't you like to know! Well, you wont find out just sitting there reading this stuff, you will only find out if you read the next chapter, oops, you cant do that yet, Ive not written it – oh dear!!!! La la la la la la**_

_**My fingers are on fire and they will be rebelling soon if I am not careful! **_

_**I am going now to think about the next chapter – whilst I am doing this I expect all of you to read and review this and let me know what you all think – as per usual (don't know why I say this because no-one ever reads it) I welcome ideas and concepts for my story!**_

_**You may have realised by now that Izzy is NOT a normal human – she might be part human but there is something else to her – is it a good thing or is it a bad thing – only reading on will tell you. Egbert is human but he is going to be special and so are all of his family but are they blood relatives or adopted – is there anything sinister in their lives – any skeletons in the closet I hear you ask – How on earth do I know I say – my fingers hold the answer to those questions – ask them!!!! Again review and leave me messages etc etc etc**_

_**Byeeee**_

_**Biddy429**_


	3. Chapter 3 Project Date

_**Hello there people, fellow writers and readers, I trust that this story finds you all well! This will be the third chapter of Izzy and the Buttons. I don't know yet what it will bring, pleasure or sadness, excitement or horror and the reason for this is simple! What, I hear you say, well its like this, I had a meeting today with my brain and my fingers and they could not agree to anything. They are at loggerheads with this story – they cant agree at all. My brain wants to do one thing and my fingers want to do another. I just wish it could be all as simple as it is for Stephanie Meyer because she owns Twilight and does not seem to have this dilemma with her stories. I have however take inspiration from her and use her characters in whatever which way I can!!!**_

_**Follow my fingers now on an exciting journey that not even I can give you the slightest hint of what is about to happen.**_

_**I continue to ask for reviews and my requests seem to fall on deaf ears because I do not seem to get what I ask for (alas,this is so unfair, just like my own life). I continue to write however unaffected for the lack of love and devotion from my would-be readers. So, if are one of those lovely people who now grace me with your attention, please read and review and of course offer me any suggestions as to where my fingers could now take the next instalment of this story.**_

_**If needed I can always offer bribes – ice cream; alcoholic beverages; payments in kind and the like – all for a review – a desperate woman must do what she can in life!**_

_Just a little reminder; below is the final paragraph of Chapter 2 – Strangeness_

Izzy felt quite drained today, she spent a lot of time trying not to listen to Egberts mind today and found it really difficult to do. It was especially hard as she realised that he really likes her and she also likes him, the emotions she has are too strong, especially as she has only known the guy for about 8hours if it was that. She sat in her car outside her house and pondered "_mmmmmm, I wonder, how long do you need to know someone before you can say you are in love with them, but love is a strong word, its something deeper than that, as though they were destined to be with oneanother and no-one else" _This was scary, very scary and she would have to deal with it and deal with the consequences also – no one ever said life was easy and this life she was in just now was not any easier than any other one she had experienced before!

Chapter 3 of Izzy and the Buttons – Project Date!

Izzy arrived home and ran into the house talking to herself "_how have I got myself into this mess, what a stupid, stupid idiot I am, have I no respect for myself, obviously no! I have now gone and landed myself right in it, what came over me, agreeing to go to his house – gah!"_

She through her bag down on the settee and went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards and fridge looking for something to cook for dinner. It was just her and Harlie who lived in the house, Izzy having moved here when she was 5 to live with her dad. Her mum had moved away with her new husband abroad and her dad wanted her to stay in the states with him. Izzy's mum, Renee was a singer and toured a lot so did not want top trail her around the country with her so it was best to have her stay in Spoons, especially as this is all she really knew.

Izzy banged about the kitchen in a bit of a temper as she felt really irritated with herself and very annoyed. She still could not believe she had landed herself in such a pickle. Well, she thought to herself, she has got to deal with it now. She continued to cook the evening meal whilst deep in thought.

It was not long before Harlie arrived home after his days work. He parked the cruiser in his normal space in the driveway and came into the house. "Hi there honey, how was school today" he said, Izzy went straight over to him and gave him a hug, "oh, same as usual dad, teachers moaning and groaning all day, how was your day?" "Well pretty boring actually, no murders or anything, thank goodness, lot of paperwork to catch up on but cant really complain. Whats for dinner then?"

Izzy laughed, always thinking of his stomach "Spaghetti Bolognaise, is that okay for you?" "Sure is honey, im just goin for a quick shower then I'll be back down, okay" "Yep, dad, dinner will be ready in 10, okay!"

Whilst Harlie went and had his shower, Izzy set the table. She moved around the kitchen in a bit of a daze, thinking about a brown eyed boy whom she could not erase from her mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realise that there had been a knock at the back door. It was when the door opened and she nearly jumped out of her skin that she realised someone was trying to get her attention "Jeeez, Jake, you nearly scared the life out of me" she said in a surprised voice!

"Awwww Izzy, I scared YOU, don't believe it, you are never scared!" he said grinning widely. "Did knock, I didnt hear you?" replied Izzy. "Of course I knocked, you didnt answer and I heard you stomping around mumbling to yourself, anyway, Harlie's cruiser is in the driveway so I knew someone was at home" said Jake "anyway, Izzy, you must have known I was on my way over, you always know when I come near the house, what went wrong today, eh? " he quizzed.

Izzy stopped for a moment and pondered over what Jake had just said. She looked at him and said "you know jake, I think I am losing my touch, I never felt you nor did I hear you, now that is really odd, I wonder why?" "Well, who cares anyway, I hate it when you know what I am gonna do or say before I do, its REALLY annoying you know" "I cant help it, Jake, its not as if I do it deliberately or something, you know that!" "Sure sure, I do, now have you made enough for three then?" he said looking into the pot on the stove.

"Jake, do you get fed at home or something or maybe you are taking anabolic steroids, after all, those muscles don't just appear themselves do they?" she laughed, jokingly. "No Izzy they don't and I work out and go running and stuff, you know that, I just like my food too, is there anything wrong with that?" "Not a think Jake, here make yourself useful and set another place" hanging Jake the cutlery and placemat.

Dinner was amicable and friendly and everyone seemed to enjoy their meal. Harlie moved into the livingroom to switch on the flatscreen and shouted through to Jake "hey there Jake, fancy watchin the game with me, or are you n Izzy got something planned?" "Er, no Harlie, Ive not got time to watch the game, just wanted to speak to Izzy for a while and you know me, never turn down a square meal, maybe next time?" "Sure, Jake, next time" said Harlie and proceeded to make himself comfortable infront of the TV with a can of Vitamin R.

Izzy and Jake cleared up the kitchen and decided to go for a walk as it was a nice evening. They were not boyfriend and girlfriend as they grew up together, their fathers were best mates and neither Izzy or Jake ever wanted to make any more of their friendship. It was not that they hadn't tried in the past but they simply did not feel that way about one another. At times Izzy thought it would be so simple if they did because she would never run the risk of hurting anyone that she had a relationship with and if they did get together she would not have all the worry and insecurities not to mention explaining to do. Alas, it was not to be so they kept their friendship as it was.

They were walking through the woods when Jake began to talk "Er, Izzy, there is something I need to ask you, if you don't mind" Izzy looked at him in surprise as he seemed quite nervous, she said "Shoot, Jake, whats on your mind?" "Well, now don't be angry with me right, its just that I heard that there was a new family in Spoons and they enrolled in your school today" "Yes, thats right but what concern is it of yours?" said Izzy. "Well, I know what you are like, and I was talking to Jesse earlier on and she was a bit worried about how you reacted and thought that maybe........." "Woah, there Jake, what did she say to you, I mean its not that I am about to marry the guy or anything for godsake, I mean I only met him today, I know he is nice and yes, I like him but...." "hey hey, calm down Izzy, I didnt mean anything, I'm just trying to be a friend thats all, anyway, who said anything about a guy – now we're getting somewhere – you like someone???"

"Jake, one day I am gonna kill you – yes I like him, yes I am going to see him outside of school but not on a date – its a kinda project date for school, I have NO choice in the matter" said Izzy. Jake looked as though he was going to burst out laughing but instead he said "Izzy, its okay to like a guy, its okay to fall in love you know, our kind do it all the time, you are part of us, I know its hard for you and you hate being like this but its really not that bad" replied Jake. Izzy just looked at him and then turned and sat down on a rock, she started throwing little stones into the water in front of her and after a short while she said "


	4. Chapter 4 Project Date Continued

_**Well, I have a massive apology to offer you all (all two of you who just might had read this story that is – hint hint - no-one is reviewing that means no-one is reading and I am alone on this planet really!) Anyway, back to my apology, I posted Chapter 3 last night (well in the wee small hours of the morning it was) and guess what, I hadn't even finished it – I left it on a major cliffy and it was not even intended to be like that – put it down to the fact that I fell asleep and lost control of not only my brain but my fingers – those damn fingers have a lot to answer for I can tell you!**_

_**Well, SORRY – please do forgive me – I am about to write chapter 4 (don't know what it's gonna say yet) but I will let it take off from where I left it.**_

_**Before I proceed I need to do the usual – S Meyer is my inspiration, as is JayJay my loyal reader and dare I say cyber-friend. When all else fails then JayJay is always there – a friend in need is a friend indeed!!! Stephanie Meyer owns all of this – I have borrowed her knowledge and information to use as I see fit and will return same when I am done! I do hope she doesn't need it all back before I finish! **_

_**Oh, at the end of this chapter I am gonna recommend some stories to you so beware, some are mine and some are not, they are other folks stories that I like!**_

_**First of all a recap on the last paragraph of the abruptly ended Chapter 3 – Project Date – This will be Chapter 4 – Project Date continued (or not even started if you really want to crib about it)**_

"_Jake, one day I am gonna kill you – yes I like him, yes I am going to see him outside of school but not on a date – it's a kinda project date for school, I have NO choice in the matter" said Izzy. Jake looked as though he was going to burst out laughing but instead he said "Izzy, it's okay to like a guy, it's okay to fall in love you know, our kind do it all the time, you are part of us, I know it's hard for you and you hate being like this but it's really not that bad" replied Jake. Izzy just looked at him and then turned and sat down on a rock, she started throwing little stones into the water in front of her and after a short while she said "_

_CHAPTER 4 – PROJECT DATE continued or not even started if you really want to crib about it!_

_Izzy just looked at him and then turned and sat down on a rock, she started throwing little stones into the water in front of her and after a short while she said "_You know Jake, I do understand my life, I understand what can happen when someone like me, or you even, can get attached to someone who is otherwise different from us, it's just that I don't want anyone to get hurt, even me, so please don't lecture me or preach to me, I know exactly what can and cannot happen, it does not mean I need to like it"

Jake just stood nearby staring at her "Awww Izzy, I know you understand it all but sometimes you just have to let go, take a chance, let yourself be free and forget about all the bad stuff, anyway, who said anyone would get hurt, it's not always like that ya know!" "mmmmmm, I suppose so, doesn't make it any easier though"

"Don't worry about it all so much Izzy, just go with the flow, you know you can't do anything else anyway, so what for you won't go by you" Izzy looked up at his and said "don't start with the philosophy now Jake, anyway, I need to get a move on, I've got a "date" to get ready for" Izzy said as she rose to her feet. "Are you staying here Jake or what?" "Oh, I need to get back to the reservation, I've stuff to do for Billy tonight" "Okay, Jake, see you later then eh?" "Fine Izzy, let me know how the "date" goes" and they wave to one another and head of in different directions. Just as Izzy got to the edge of the forest Jake shouted to her and she turned around to see what he wanted, he said "Hey Izzy, no tongues tonight okay" Izzy just stood there and fumed and was so angry she could not even speak, instead she turned on her heel and almost ran back to the house.

As soon as she got back home she ran upstairs and had a quick shower and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, she donned a pair of black converse boots, dried her hair, didn't bother with any make-up, thinking to herself "_its not a proper date so I'm not going to make any effort" _once all her ministrations were completed she grabbed a notebook and pencil, ran downstairs and picked up her jacket. Harlie was engrossed in the baseball game on the TV so Izzy went over to him and planted a kiss on the top of his head and said "okay, dad that's me off now, I won't be late, see you later" "No probs Izzy, see you later then honey" With that, Izzy left the house and as soon as she got outside the front door she spotted a silver Volvo parked at the bottom of her driveway. She had forgotten Egbert was picking her up tonight. She walked towards him and he smiled to her, as she drew nearer she could feel herself being drawn to him, she felt the pull and for the first time since she laid eyes on him she let it pull her to him. She thought to herself "_this is really something I cannot fight; I really don't think I am strong enough to fight it and anyway if I am honest with myself I don't think I want to fight it!" _Egbert walked to meet her and as they neared one another she spotted Egberts hand reach out to her, before she could stop herself she also reached her hand out to him. Within a matter of seconds they were standing alongside his car holding hands "_wow"_ thought Izzy _"how did that happen"_ They just simply smiled at one another then Egbert leaned down and opened the passenger door to let Izzy into the car. She was blushing profusely now and she dipped her head down so that he could not see her. He had seen however and once he had gotten into the car he turned to her and placed his finger under her chin and said quite gently "Why are you blushing Izzy, I'm as surprised as you are to the magnetism or whatever it is between us, it's not just one-sided you know so there is no need to be embarrassed, or am I misunderstanding something?"

"No, no you are not misunderstanding anything, it's just that I don't understand this feeling and I don't know what to do or say, I'm so confused" "Izzy, so am I, why don't we just do this project thing tonight and then see what happens eh?" She looked at him and smiled "Okay Egbert, the project, let's do it" With that he turned and started the ignition then pulled away from the driveway, they travelled in silence for the next 20 minutes or so until he slowed the car down to turn into a secluded driveway. Izzy looked around and realised that she was travelling up one of the longest driveways she had even seen in her life, by the time they reached the end of the driveway Egbert parked the Volvo in front of a huge house. The house was very old looking as though it had been there for hundreds of years. Izzy's thoughts focused on this "oooooh, this is a beautiful house, I wonder how old it is, I can't believe I have lived here for most of my life and never came across this house" Egbert noticed that she was appraising the house "Do you like it, my parents spent a lot of time looking for this house and have renovated it quite a bit, it is over 100 years old" "It is absolutely breath-taking Egbert, it is a lovely place to live, especially with the stream outside and the trees on the edge of the forest – what a view there is!" "I'm glad you like it then, come on and I will introduce you to the rest of the family" he then indicated that she should walk up the steps to the front door. Just as she was doing this she said "Egbert, remember I'm not here to meet the family, I am here to do a project......." "Izzy, just humour me please?" "Er, okay then, well I suppose it is bad manners not to meet your family as I am visiting their home, so okay" With that he led her into the house and through to the main living room in the house.

As he opened the door, which was a double patio type door made from dark mahogany wood, Egbert stood aside and let her walk into the room. When she entered she was immediately overcome by the beauty of the room. It was so light and airy, beautiful cream leather chesterfield settees sat face to face with a dark mahogany coffee table separating them. There were cream silk curtains draped over the windows, the walls were cream and the only other furniture in the room was a few cream leather armchairs placed in strategic places around the room.

Izzy was quite overcome with the beauty of the room and did not even realise that most, if not all of Egberts family were sitting quietly and patiently waiting to meet her. When she noticed that she had a welcome reception in front of her she just stood there in shock. . Standing at the fireplace was Carter, Egberts dad and sitting in one of the armchairs quite near him was Esther, Egberts mum. They all looked so nice and friendly, they all smiled at Izzy. Egbert propelled her forward and introduced her to each of his family. Carter welcomed her and said "Hello Izzy, Egbert has told us so much about you, welcome to our home" "Oh, er, he has, er well thank you Mr Button" she said taking his proffered hand. Esther was not so formal, she stood up and reached out to Izzy and before she knew it Esther had put her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek "I am so happy to meet you Izzy, Egbert has finally found himself a lovely girlfriend" "Oh, I'm not....." before she could say anymore Pixie interrupted her and said "Izzy, glad you could make it, have you met Casper yet, he is my boyfriend, Casper, meet Izzy" Casper did not move but nodded his head and smiled and said in his southern drawl "Well hello Izzy, it's nice to meet you".

During the introductions Izzy was absolutely flabbergasted at the thoughts that she heard from each of them, first she heard Esther thinking "_oh, she is just lovely, Egbert has lovely taste, they are so nice together, I hope it works out for them" _Izzy could hardly concentrate on the introductions as she was astounded to think that any of his family thought they were girlfriend and boyfriend, although it wouldn't really be that bad, would it? "_No Izzy, stop doing that to yourself, you can't do this, you just can't, it would not be fair!" Next she heard Carter thinking "Maybe she will bring some stability into his life, it's about time too"_ Izzy didn't think that comment was too bad "_well, at least HE doesn't seem to be linking us romantically, or is he?" _Pixie and Casper seemed to be thinking the same thoughts at the same time _"wow, those two are a real match made in heaven, such emotion and such feeling towards one another" thought Casper "They are so made for one another and I just know that they feel the same about each other, I just know it!" thought Pixie! ""Oh my god" thought Izzy, "where is all this coming from, I wish I did not have this curse hanging over me, finding out about what people think about me before I know myself almost, it's crazy and sometimes it really frightens me!"_ Izzy gave herself a shake and tried to concentrate on the here and now.

Egbert then turned towards Elvis who had already stood up and was moving towards Izzy with a gleam in his eye. Egbert looked at him and whispered "_don't you dare Elvis"_ Elvis, being Elvis just ignored Egbert and reached for Izzy, naturally Izzy did not have a clue what was about to happen as it all went far too quickly for her to see, before she could protest Elvis had caught her up in a big bear hug and swung her around the room and said in his booming voice "thank god you have met my bro Izzy, he never has had much luck with the girls so you might put a smile of his face for a change and hopefully his luck is about to change" He put her down as quickly as he had picked her up, Izzy was quite dizzy and felt quite flushed at this point, she felt very uncoordinated and simply did not feel like herself at all. She tried to focus on her surrounds and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Egbert reaching towards her, she heard him mutter "Elvis, can you try and be a bit more gentle, she has gone a funny colour now, what on earth have you done to her" Elvis scowled at Egbert and turned and sat down beside Roxy. Elvin then spoke "Hey Roxy, you haven't met Izzy yet, have you?" "No, Elvis I have not and by the look of her I don't think I am going to meet her anytime soon, she looks as though she is about to throw up, what did you say or do to her?" said Roxy "Jeez, I just gave her a hug, what is everyone getting so het up about" Roxy just looked at him in exasperation!

Izzy tried to get the dizziness under control although she wasn't doing very well at all! _"wow, where did THAT come from, I never even got any warning he was going to do that!" _Once she was able to focus again she looked down at where Elvis and Roxy were sitting and said "Hi Roxy, nice to meet you", "Hello Izzy, it's nice to meet you too, please my apologies for Elvis, he tends to get a bit excited at times and loses control, especially when meeting new people for the first time" Roxy said with exasperation in her voice and sticking her elbow in Elvis's ribs at the same time!. Izzy smiled at this and felt once again a warm glow spread through her limbs, Egbert had a lovely family she thought, "_it must be really nice to belong to such a big family, they all seem so close and happy together and there is poor little old me, all on my own, no brothers or sisters – just me; oh, note to self, must stop thinking like this, should be glad for what I have, not wanting what I can't have, I wonder if I can have Egbert" "wow, where did that come from???"_

Izzy stirred from her reverie to Egbert asking her if she would like to go through to the study and begin their project. Of course Elvis just had to get his tuppence in at this statement, "hey there bro, you brought a girl to the house on a date and you are gonna do school work with her, that's just bad bro, get a life will ya" Egbert looked at his brother with a furious expression on his face and turned to steer Izzy from the room. Izzy silently laughed to herself but did not say a word.

Once inside the study Egbert showed Izzy to the desk with the computer on it and they set about their task. They each had to ask various questions about one another, their likes and dislikes, their hobbies, sporting habits, where they had each travelled, favourite foods, restaurants, favourite films, books etc etc etc. They each took note and before they knew it five hours had passed and it was dark and very late. A soft knock sounded at the door and Egbert spoke "yes?" Esther moved silently into the room, "Hi kids, sorry for interrupting but I thought I should let you know the time, its nearly midnight and I think Izzy needs to get home" Looking at Izzy she said "Sorry Izzy but I think Harlie might be a bit worried if you are out this late" "Oh it's okay Mrs Button......." Esther put her hand up and said "Izzy, first names please dear, call me Esther, Mrs Button is just too formal, please?" she said with a friendly smile on her face. "Okay then, Esther, it is really fine, Harlie is not annoyed at all, he went to bed around 11pm and left a key under the pot at the back door for me" Egbert and Esther looked at one-another confused, it was then that Izzy realised that she had made a blooper as she had not phoned Harlie to say she would be late and had not arranged this at all "_oh, crap, now I've gone and done it now haven't I – darn I need to sort this quickly" _"Er, what I mean is that he always goes to bed around 11pm and always leaves a key for me if I am not in by then so it's okay really" Egbert did not look convinced but Esther seemed to accept it. Esther then spoke "Well, okay then, that's fine, Egbert can you take Izzy home then?" "Sure, will do mom, Izzy are you ready then?" "Yes, Egbert I am" "Okay, let's go then eh?".

Esther retreats from the room after bidding goodnight to Izzy. Egbert and Izzy head towards Egberts car and Izzy says "I should have brought my car over and it would have saved you having to drive me home at this late hour" "Don't be silly Izzy, it's nice having someone to take care of, anyway its only a short drive to your house" Izzy just smiled and nodded at him and got into the car. Just as Egbert went to start the ignition he spoke again "Izzy, I have a question for you, now don't get all uptight or anything please, but I have been dying to ask you this question all night, but before I do I want to you to know that I would like you to be honest and don't be afraid to tell me what you think, so if you say "no" I will understand and it will be okay!"

Izzy looked at him and at that second she realised what he was about to ask her "_Oh, no, he just can't do this to me, I really don't know what to say, I want to say yes, but should I, oh my God, I wish Jesse was here so I could ask her what to say, what am I talking about, I know what she would say, what on earth am I going to do, I know what I want to do, HELP!"_

_**Right, that's the end of THAT chapter – bit weird – not very exciting it was too but what do you think he is going to ask her – it's not too hard to guess – or is it – well, I aint tellin you!!!**_

_**You need to "tune" into the next chapter to find out! Has anyone figured out yet what she is – part human and part what else – SHE DEFINITELY IS NOT A VAMPIRE – any suggestions?**_

_**I would welcome as usual ideas and suggestions for the next part of the story as my fingers are getting tired, as is my brain! Please review review review – it's really not fair I review all the time and NO-ONE seems to review my stories – I am now officially in a huff!**_

_**Recommended stories/authors**_

_**I would like to recommend ALL stories by my very nice friend JayJay – go onto my favourites (there are tonnes of them – I need to clear some of them out) **_

_**Marsbareater is another one to watch – I love her stories too – one in particular Jacob Messed Up Bella – read it – highly controversial but very very good!**_

_**Read the rest of MY stories too please? PORTFOLIO – MY STUPID TWILIGHT – I also need inspiration for them both – it's my brain that is writing these stories, not my fingers, so I really need some thoughts on them – thanks all!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5 Questions and Perhaps Answers

_**Well, readers (or lack of thereof!) Did anyone guess what Egbert was going to ask Izzy, I've not had any suggestions then again I don't even think I have any reviews! What a waste! My fingers are offended now – they have put so much work into typing all of this junk and not one person shows them any appreciation! Tut Tut Tut!**_

_**If this continues I can see my fingers and myself having a big fall out and that just would not be right at all – I mean what would I do without them – er, use my brain maybe? Mmmmmm, will need to think about that one!!!**_

_**Well, before I proceed I need to get the usuals over and done with, I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it although I do own this laptop and the paper this is written on (damn and blast it, this is not on paper its on a screen – I still own it though!) – anyway, as I was saying I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Although I have borrowed her characters and their bodies I haven't stolen or borrowed their names. They are all in cognito in my story, no, they are not on a spy mission although that sounds like a good idea for a story – vampire spies?????? Well, in my story I have taken away of their talents and powers – they are not vampires OR ARE THEY – HEE HEE HEE I have not said either way have I! Ooops! Well, Izzy has a talent and she is not only human but something else and I CANT BELIEVE NO ONE HAS ASKED ME WHAT SHE IS YET AND THATS BECAUSE NO ONE IS READING MY STORY AND NO ONE IS LEAVING ME A REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Grrrrrrrrrrr, so so annoyed about this!!!!!!!!**_

_**Well, I am gonna get on with the next chapter now – another exciting, riveting and explosive chapter of the story that no-one reads!!!! AM I GETTING THROUGH TO ANYONE YET – LOL!**_

_Final paragraph of Chapter 4 of Izzy and the Buttons – Project Date continued........,_

Izzy looked at him and at that second she realised what he was about to ask her "_Oh, no, he just can't do this to me, I really don't know what to say, I want to say yes, but should I, oh my God, I wish Jesse was here so I could ask her what to say, what am I talking about, I know what she would say, what on earth am I going to do, I know what I want to do, HELP!"_

**Chapter 5 – The Question and Perhaps the Answer????**

Izzy just sat there looking at him expectantly, she knew what he was going to ask her, she knew from the second she had laid eyes on him and she had dreaded every second of every minute of every day! "_Oh, I wish he wouldn't ask this, I cannot refuse him, I just don't have the strength to refuse him, ooooh, I want to say yes, oh no, Jesse where are you when I need you!"_

Egbert looked at Izzy and cleared his throat, he turned slightly towards her and reached to take her hand in his. He realised as he picked up her small hand that she was shaking, but so was he! She looked down at their joined hands and then back up to his face and smiled a nervous smile. He began to speak! "Izzy, we have not really known one another very long, infact only a couple of days, but there is something about you that I really like, I almost feel drawn to you!" Izzy replied "Um, do you?" In a very small voice "Yes" said Egbert, "I do, do you not feel it, it is as though something is pulling me towards you, something that I cannot deny, I really can't explain it at all, am I making any sense?" "Well, a bit, er, um, I er feel the same, kind of, but thought it was just me and my stupid girly hormones playing tricks on me" she whispered. "No it is certainly not stupid, nor is it anything to do with 'girly hormones' Izzy, do not demean yourself like that" shaking his head at her. "Oh, well, okay, em but......" Egbert realised that she was nervous and did not know what to say now so he spoke again "Izzy, I will come straight to the point shall I? I would like to take you on a date, not a study date like tonight but a real, proper date, boyfriend-girlfriend kind of date, go to the cinema type of date or go for dinner, something like that" Izzy just sat there not knowing what to say although she had known all along what he was going to ask her, this was the moment of truth, if she went ahead now then her world might change, perhaps for the better or perhaps it might just all fall down round about her. "Egbert, you hardly know me, I might be a real looney tunes kind of girl, stalker type or just plain nuts, are you sure you want to go on a date with someone like me, I mean I am not even pretty so.........." Egbert snorted at this and before Izzy could continue he began to speak once again but in an angry tone "Izzy, don't say such things about yourself, you ARE pretty, you are most certainly NOT a looney tunes nor are you a stalker, although I might like that from you, and whilst I think you might be just a little nuts, I really do like you and I will not tolerate you saying such things about a girl who just might be about to agree to be my girlfriend" Izzy just sat there dumb, "_maybe I could jump out of the car and start running, he might not catch me, I could always say "yes Egbert I will be your girlfriend but only if forever" or I could just run" _Izzy sat thinking about this, trying to make sense of it all, trying to figure out what to say to him. Her inner imp voice told her to say yes yes yes and her sensible voice told her to say no no no. Maybe she should follow her heart, mmmmm interesting she thought, maybe for the first time in her life she might just follow her heart. But, I hear you say, what does her heart want to do, is it the same as what her head wants to do?

Egbert gave her hand a tug to break her out of her reverie and said "Izzy, speak to me will you, you look as though you are a thousand miles away, am I such an awful prospect for a boyfriend that I have struck you dumb? I did tell you to be honest and tell me the truth, so please tell me, I can't stand the waiting any longer" It was time for Izzy to be nervous again and time for her to clear her throat, "Well, Egbert, I don't have much luck in relationships, never have had, but then again I have never really had a relationship that meant anything to me so I really don't know what to say or do" It was now Egbert's turn to sit there in shock, he took a deep breath and his body sagged, he had made a complete fool of himself, too much too soon, what an idiot he felt now. He let go of her hand and began to move back into his seat. Just as he did so Izzy moved quickly and grabbed his hand even tighter saying "Egbert, I've not finished yet, I am not saying no at all, I just want to explain,oooh I am not good at this at all, right where was I?" "Yes, as I was saying I really don't know what to do, I know what I _should _do and I know what I want to do, whether or not they are the same does not really matter. However, I need to tell you that I am not who you think, not what you think and I really don't know if you can handle who and what I am?" "Izzy, what I see is you, what I want is you, it's all a learning process, you don't know me very well either so we can share and learn together, please please I am asking you, be my girlfriend?"

Izzy sat there blushing and feeling awkward. The silence grew between them, neither of them speaking at all but Izzy knew she had to give him an answer, she that there thinking to herself "_well I really really like him, the only problem is that I think my feelings are stronger than like and if I say I will be his girlfriend I will be lost, if it does not work out then not only will he be hurt but so will I. Jesse always tells me that I need to take a chance in life so maybe I should listen to her and take a page out of her book for a change – I wonder?"_

Izzy looked at Egbert squarely in the face, "_oh boy, there is that look again, I just cannot resist those eyes, I feel so drawn to him and feel as though I want to be part of him, to spend every day with him, for now and forever, oh well here goes, heart, listen to me now, be strong because this is what I want – head – listen to my heart will you, I need to give this a chance"_

"Okay Egbert" Izzy swallowed before going any further, "Er, yes, I will be your girlfriend Egbert, if that's what you want!" Egbert could not believe that she had finally said yes and agreed to be his girlfriend – he was so happy! "Oh Izzy, thank you, thank you, you really do not know how happy this is going to make me, thank you again" Izzy smiled and said "Egbert, calm down a bit will you, I've only agreed to be your girlfriend, you would think I had just agreed to marriage" she said jokingly.

"Silly Izzy, it's too soon for that, we have to get to know one another better first don't we?" said Egbert with a wicked smile on his face. Izzy was sitting just staring at him in shock "_WHAT, he has considered marriage – this is sooooo bad, I really need to speak to Jesse now – oh my god, what am I going to do – why is this happening to me, why with him, I need to tell him about me"_ Egbert must has seen the look on her face and took both her hands in his once again and leaned towards her saying "Izzy, we are meant to be together, can you not feel it? What is so wrong about meeting that special someone, your soulmate, eh?" "Nothing Egbert, nothing at all, it's just that I am not good for you, I could hurt you" said Izzy. Egbert just looked at her again with a curious look on his face "how on earth can you hurt me Izzy, now you are being really silly, as if you could really hurt me at all"; "Egbert, you don't understand at all, I am dangerous for you, I am not right for you at all, I mean, I want to be with you, I care for you deeply and want to be your girlfriend, of course I do, but you and I are not right for one another, it's not meant to be", Egbert was really confused now and looked at her with utter confusion on his face "Izzy, what are you talking about, what is this you are saying how can you be dangerous for me, not right for me, how can you say we are not meant to be when we are so clearly destined to be together?" "Oh Egbert, I want to explain, I really do but I don't know how or what to tell you, you will hate me when you find out the truth" Izzy was almost sobbing by now and Egbert replied "Izzy you are scaring me now, please tell me what you mean, please?" Izzy bowed her head and she felt the tears begin to fall down her face, "I....I...can't Egbert, I d..d..don't know w...w...what to t....tell you" she said, now sobbing. Egbert reached a finger under her chin and very gently lifted her face to his "Izzy nothing can be that bad, please please tell me and I can help" Egbert gently placed his thumb under her eyes and rubbed away her tears, he then reached for her and took her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin, he held her while she cried and until her sobs subsided. Once she was calmer she began to speak "Are you sure you want to know Egbert, no matter how horrible it is, will you still want to be with me?" "Of course I do Izzy, now tell me" "Okay" Izzy said, "you asked for it" she said with a tremulous smile on her face. "Have you ever heard of.............

_**OKAY FOLKS – I AM NOT A FAN OF CLIFFY'S BUT JUST THIS ONCE I AM GONNA LEAVE IT AT THIS POINT UNTIL I AM READY TO SHARE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH ALL THOSE MILLIONS OF READERS OUT THERE WHO ARE WAITING FOR THE FABULOUS NEXT INSTALMENT OF THIS MIND BLOWING STORY! **_

_**I am not usually evil but my fingers are bringing out the evil side of me – bringing out the darkness which is hidden in my knuckles I think!**_

_**I could be really bad and say the only reason I stopped the story like this is that I am doing this whilst trying to work through a migraine but I would be lying – not about the migraine but using it as an excuse!!!!**_

_**Well, all I can say is the more you read the more you will get – so get reading NOW – oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **__** review**_

_**Thanks to all my readers (yeah, all three of you now perhaps!!!)**_

_**A little mention to some of my fan fiction friends:**_

_**To **__**JayJay**__** – who is at the moment writing a fab story which is going to be a blockbuster – even more so that the original Twilight Saga itself! It's called **__**REMEMBER**__** – so go read it – its fab – don't forget to **__**REMEMBER **__**to read it! Yay – I did a funny there!!**_

_**Another fan fiction friend of mine is **__**GraspingBlu**__** who is in the process of writing **__**LITTLE**____**ARCHANGEL**__** – another fab story – a very ANGELIC story so read it too – I've gone and done it again – another funny eh?**_

_**The next fan fiction friend I am going to recommend is **__**Marsbareater12**__** who is writing a brilliant account of Bella traumatic recovery after a vicious rape – this girl has been much maligned for writing this story but I say she is very courageous and clever to do it, not to mention brave – it's good that some people can write about real life issues and controversial issues – I totally commend her for her ability to do this and write this story – keep up the good work – the story is called **__**JACOB RAPE MESSED UP BELLA**__** – go read it NOW!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Shape Shifters

_**Normally when someone writes a story and they don't update for a while they apologise to all of their readers – well this is not one of those times!!!! Yes, I have not updated for a while – been busy doing other things and my head has not been attached to my brain much and my brain has not been sending the appropriate messages to my fingers – so I maybe should consider an apology! Well, on consideration, I have came to the decision that I am NOT going to apologise to the many readers I have – oh, how many have there been, well I can't say for sure but I do know one thing – THERE HAVE ONLY BEEN TWO REVIEWS – If you are reading this and you have NOT reviewed then please do so now!**_

_**Nothing worse than sitting here using my brains and putting the stuff down on paper and no-one spends the energy to either read or review! **_

_**I would also like to mention that I own nothing from this story, well from the Twilight Saga, I DO however own my own characters, ie Egbert and Izzy although the basic concept came from a very well know story that has been written and made into books – mmmmm wonder if anyone knows what I am talking about!**_

_**The town where my characters live is all in my mind and it is called Spoons- this belongs to me although derived from the same concept as the story and the characters.**_

_**It would be fantastic if anyone, someone, everyone would read my story and leave me their comments, it would be very much appreciated indeed.**_

_**I am now about to embark on Chapter 6 of my story although please do not ask me what it is going to be about because I have not got a clue!!!**_

_**A recap of the last paragraph (which was a long one) in Chapter 5 **_

"Silly Izzy, it's too soon for that, we have to get to know one another better first don't we?" said Egbert with a wicked smile on his face. Izzy was sitting just staring at him in shock "_WHAT, he has considered marriage – this is sooooo bad, I really need to speak to Jesse now – oh my god, what am I going to do – why is this happening to me, why with him, I need to tell him about me"_ Egbert must has seen the look on her face and took both her hands in his once again and leaned towards her saying "Izzy, we are meant to be together, can you not feel it? What is so wrong about meeting that special someone, your soul mate, eh?" "Nothing Egbert, nothing at all, it's just that I am not good for you, I could hurt you" said Izzy. Egbert just looked at her again with a curious look on his face "how on earth can you hurt me Izzy, now you are being really silly, as if you could really hurt me at all"; "Egbert, you don't understand at all, I am dangerous for you, I am not right for you at all, I mean, I want to be with you, I care for you deeply and want to be your girlfriend, of course I do, but you and I are not right for one another, it's not meant to be", Egbert was really confused now and looked at her with utter confusion on his face "Izzy, what are you talking about, what is this you are saying how can you be dangerous for me, not right for me, how can you say we are not meant to be when we are so clearly destined to be together?" "Oh Egbert, I want to explain, I really do but I don't know how or what to tell you, you will hate me when you find out the truth" Izzy was almost sobbing by now and Egbert replied "Izzy you are scaring me now, please tell me what you mean, please?" Izzy bowed her head and she felt the tears begin to fall down her face, "I....I...can't Egbert, I d..d..Don't know w...w...what to t....tell you" she said, now sobbing. Egbert reached a finger under her chin and very gently lifted her face to his "Izzy nothing can be that bad, please please tell me and I can help" Egbert gently placed his thumb under her eyes and rubbed away her tears, he then reached for her and took her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin, he held her while she cried and until her sobs subsided. Once she was calmer she began to speak "Are you sure you want to know Egbert, no matter how horrible it is, will you still want to be with me?" "Of course I do Izzy, now tell me" "Okay" Izzy said, "you asked for it" she said with a tremulous smile on her face. "Have you ever heard of.............

**Chapter 6**

"Well the thing is Egbert, when I was born, my parents were well they were not, err........ em, _god this is soo hard, _they were not, well technically my mother was but my father, well he was er, not human" There I said it! I looked at Egbert and all I seen on his face was total confusion. I put my hand on his shoulder as he seemed to be off in a world of his own "Egbert" I said shaking his shoulder, "Egbert, are you okay?" "Er, what Izzy, what did you say there?" "I was asking you if you were okay Egbert", "Yes Izzy, I'm fine but, did you just tell me that your father was _not_ human, how can that be?"

"Oh Egbert, I knew you would not believe me!" shaking my head in disappointment. "Izzy, you have not told me anything other than your father was not human, what do you mean not human, that is impossible, you say that as if it's just something that anyone would say in general conversation, what do you mean Izzy, please tell me?" "Okay, I will explain if I can" said Izzy.

"My mum, who was human I might add, used to work in a library and she found it quite difficult, so she told me, to meet guys. She was very shy and tended not to go out with just anyone. One day a guy came into the library and asked for some specialised books on some kind of wildlife or something like that. The guy never took any books home but came in every day for months and sat at a desk and read every book on the subject that the library had. He and my mum eventually struck up a friendship and mum was so chuffed that she was friends with a guy. After a while he asked her out on a date, and she went. They dated for quite a while and then he popped the question and they got engaged. Not long after they got married and before long mum was pregnant with twins. Sadly one of the twins died, it was a boy and dad became very distressed about it, so did mum, but it hit my dad really really hard for some reason. I was fine and mum spent her days making sure everything was perfect for me and devoted her every waking minute to me. She was very protective. I don't ever recall my dad showing me much love or affection as I was growing up until my 14th birthday" I looked at Egbert to make sure he was listening.

Egbert was listening intently to my story however when I looked in his eyes I saw something strange there. Maybe I was imagining things, maybe it was just concern or confusion, I continued with my story, eager to get it all out now.

_**Izzy is reciting a flashback of a conversation between Harlie, her father and herself on her 14**__**th**__** birthday.........**_

"I woke on the morning of my 14th birthday and got up as usual, showered and got dressed. I went downstairs for breakfast and mum was nowhere to be seen. Usually in the morning the table was set and we would have breakfast together, all three of us. That morning there was only myself and my dad, which I could not understand. I asked dad where mum was and he said that she had to go away for a day or two to see a sick relative. I thought that was odd as mum did not ever talk of any other relatives in her family but then again that did not mean there were none. I did think it odd that she never mentioned it to me the night before, especially as she would not be there for my birthday. I sat down at the breakfast table and dad and myself enjoyed our breakfast as well as we could. It was just as I cleared the dishes from the table that dad started to speak, he said "Izzy, do you remember when you were little and we told you that you should have had a twin who died?" I nodded and said "yes", "Well, the thing is that when I met your mother, I was doing a lot of research about different species in the animal world and also research on DNA in humans" I was confused, what did this have to do with my mum and my birthday, infact what did this have to do with anything and what on earth was he going to tell me.

"The thing is Izzy, when I was born, I too was a twin and my twin also died. It is normal with our kind, the stronger twin always lives and the weaker twin dies to save the stronger one"

I was horrified at this statement and said "Dad, what are you talking about, you are really scaring me now" "Don't worry Izzy, it's not a scary story I am telling you, it's your fate that I am trying to explain to you. As I said, the weaker twin dies to let the stronger one survive. It happened to me and it also happened to you. When the surviving twin reaches the age of 14 then a change takes place but not until 14 days after their birthday. Unfortunately, we are not allowed to tell our offspring of this until the actual day of their birthday, so that is why I am telling you now"

"A ch...change, wh...wh....at do you mean, change?" "Izzy, when you reach the age of 14, and 14 days after your birthday your body and mind changes to that of another species, in our case, a shape shifter. More easily described as a wolf-like being"

"WHAT?" "Seriously dad, are you kidding me or something?" "This cannot be true, I don't believe you, this is some kind of joke!" "No Izzy it is not a joke, I wish it were but if that were the case then you would not be my daughter"

"Dad, you are sitting there calmly telling me that I am not human, how am I supposed to accept that, and how am I supposed to deal with it all?" "Wait a minute dad, a shape shifter, a wolf, are you one of these.....things too? Anyway, how come you don't look like a wolfy thing or whatever you call it, how come you look like a human?"

"Izzy the change takes place only when there are other dangerous beings nearby, such as vampires!"

"OH MY GOD DAD, NOW YOU HAVE LOST IT!" "THIS IS SOME JOKE THIS IS – HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZZY, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE A SHAPESHIFTING WOLF HONEY?" "I really don't think so dad!"

"Its true Izzy, in fourteen days you will experience a change, your temperature will increase rapidly and fluctuate for a few days, you will get stronger, you will be able to run faster, eat more plus a lot of skills you have at present will only be enhanced. You will only shape shift when there is danger lurking and if there is a vampire nearby who is threatening you or yours. When you do shape shift you will take the form of a wolf. You won't be a werewolf but just a wolf. You will be able to communicate with the rest of the wolf pack telepathically and you will always remain in contact with them in this way. Your thoughts will not be your own when you have changed but then when you shift back to your human form you will be as you are now. There is one condition with this and that is that you do NOT share this information of what you are with anyone".

I just stood there totally numb and unable to say a word, which was definitely not like me at all. Then from the deep recess of my mind I remembered something that my dad had said, something about "vampires". I looked at Harlie quickly and said "Wait a minute, this is really difficult to take in and somewhere along the way I think, only think, I believe it although I don't think I truly will until the 14th day, then you will be really sorry if it is a joke! The thing that I want to know about is _do you seriously think that I am gonna believe that vampires really exist and because of them I turn into some sort of wolf thing?" _"Really dad?"

"Yes Izzy, I do think you should believe, it is your destiny after all and vampires have always existed. For some reason if they did not exist then neither would we, there is something inherent in our gene pool that attracts them to us and it triggers a change in our kind. We have never been violent towards each other but then we have never been friendly either, well not for at least 150 years when the treaty was formed"

"Dad, there you go again, treaties now, 150 years, what on earth is happening to me now" I said slapping my head in amazement! Oh and what was that you said about a _pack_, now you expect me to believe that there are more of these things, a pack I ask you, so where are they all hiding all are they having a 14th birthday wolfy party right at this moment" I said in an irritated tone. I looked once again at my father and his expression told me that there was more, "Right there is obviously more to come so spill it...."

"We should make ourselves comfortable then and sit in the living room" We both moved into the living room, I threw myself on the couch and dad took one of the armchairs nearby. He continued with his "story". "150 years ago we were living in Spoons all very calmly and normally, no wolves, no shape shifters at all. A family of really pale looking individuals moved into the town and took up residence in the mansion at the edge of the town. They were called the Button family" At this I gasped and must have gone a funny shade of pale because Harlie asked me if I was okay, I said yes and to continue, which he did.

"Anyway, the Buttons lived here for a few years peacefully. We hardly ever seen them in the town or the surrounding areas and a lot of the townspeople assumed that they travelled a lot because of this. One night there had been a lot of animals slaughtered in the woods and the local law enforcement officers were out trying to catch the culprits. Unfortunately, they never found out who was responsible. One of the nights two of the officers came across 5 or 6 individuals out in the woods in the dead of night. They had obviously been hunting because in front of them were the dead carcasses of at least four deer. The strange thing was that there was not a speck of blood on any of them, the individuals that is. One of the officers asked what was going on but no-one replied. The other officer had not spoken at all and later on he said the reason was that he was feeling strange and had experienced a strange sensation. He felt the anger brewing and could not control himself and before he knew what happened he had shape shifted into a wolf. The people just stood there in total shock and stared at him. The other officer simply ran away and was never heard of ever again – that was an odd one! The individuals seemed to know what had happened and one of them stepped forward to speak saying _"we are not here to fight with you or indeed hurt you, we are only here to hunt and feed ourselves. You may realise what we are now and we ask you to leave us to our hunting, no harm will come to you or your kind, or indeed any human, we promise you" _The officer, well wolf by this time, shook his head up and down and then ran off into the woods. Within a few seconds he had returned and had changed back to his human state. He was extremely confused as this had never happened to him before"

"C...c...can you tell me what just happened to me and who are you?" The "leader" replied by saying "yes, we can help you, you are a shape shifter, a wolf in particular. We are vampires but vegetarian vampires and only drink the blood of animals. We mean no human or wolf any harm."

"Okay, but how do you explain what happened to me, and I thought vampires were mythical?"

"No vampires are very real but we hide, we hide very well indeed. You shape shifted into a wolf simply because we are in the area. As soon as a shape shifter comes into contact with a vampire, for as long as they are unable to control their phasing, then they will change into a wolf. Once they can control it they will only change when they wish to do so"

"What do you mean exactly, change when they wish to do so?" said the officer and the leader replied "Well, if you feel threatened or angry you will phase into a wolf to protect yourself, you will have the ability to kill a vampire such as us but only if we are threatening towards you, if you come in contact with a more hostile vampire, one that does consume human blood then you will of course attack and kill"

The Officer was totally shocked at this explanation and was unable to speak for a short time, the leader continued on "I see we have shocked and surprised you Officer, we apologise for this as we thought that you would already have known this, after all we have been in this area for some time" The Officer eventually replied "N....n....no, I...I....didn't know th...this at all....how do I know you are telling me the truth?" The leader responded "The fact that you have just phased into wolf form and back again should be truth enough for you, therefore you need not believe what we have told you tonight if you do not wish to however I would urge you to believe, for your sake and the sake of your friends and family"

The officer nodded in agreement, finally accepting what the leader of this group had told him.

"You see now Izzy, this is nothing new to us, it is something that has always been in our gene pool and has been there for over 150 years. As I told you before it only comes to play on the 14th birthday exactly 14 days after that date. I should mention that there have not been any incidents where any of us have had to phase for a number of years which would mean that there have not been any hostile vampires in this area so I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"But, dad you said that there was a pack, who is in the pack?" asked Izzy. "Izzy I cannot tell you who is in the pack because I am forbidden to tell you this until you phase, don't worry about that because the first time you phase the pack will come to you and you will know who they are" said Harlie in a reassuring tone. "Okay dad, but I really don't think I like this at all, infact I know I don't like it, I mean, whoever heard of something as stupid as this, I mean things like this don't happen in real life, or at least I thought they didn't!"

Harlie reached over and took his daughters hand in his and said sympathetically "Well Izzy, if it's any consolation that what I thought when I was first told and it took me a long time to accept it but if you ever need to talk about any of this then please just come and ask me, you know I am always here for you" "Okay, dad, I will"

_**End of reflective flashback **_

I looked at Egbert's face and he looked very pale, paler than normal even. If I didn't know any better then I would have thought he was in shock – or maybe he was, anyways there was something not right with him. I reached up to touch his shoulder and gave him a shake, he was so cold to touch, _"strange"_ I thought. I started to speak to him "Egbert, are you okay, Egbert...." I said waving my hand in front of his eyes to try and bring him back from wherever he had gone!

"Wh....what, oh Izzy, sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there" said Egbert. "Lost in thought for a _moment_, more like a good ten minutes or so Egbert, are you okay?" "Yes, Izzy I am okay, I was just thinking of your story there" "Oh, I see, so what do you think then, are you afraid or do you want to go running away from me now, as you know what I am?" asked Izzy.

Egbert looked at her and smiled "No silly, why would that make a difference to me? You are still my Izzy, are you not?" "Well, essentially yes I am still Izzy but......" "Hush" said Egbert putting a gentle finger over my lips. "You are still you, you will always be Izzy to me, wolfy or not!" Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips ever so gently, me being me tried to prolong the kiss but Edward was that bit stronger than me and stopped me. I pouted at him saying "not fair" he just chucked softly and kissed the tender bit behind my ear.

As he straightened up I looked into his eyes and for a second or two I saw something there that I did not understand "Egbert, what's wrong now?" "Nothing Izzy, it's just that I now need to tell you something and I don't think you are going to be happy with me?" said Egbert. "Oh, what have you done now Egbert?" "I have done nothing at all Izzy, but listening to your story was very interesting and informative but there is something that I don't think you have realised or picked up on at least" "What would that be Egbert?" Izzy asked.

"You mentioned that there were a family of vampires, or coven as they are normally called, who lived in Spoons around 150 years ago?" said Egbert. "Yes, Egbert, I did, why?" "Well, you said their name was the Button family!" "Yes, it was, now get to the po.......int.....oh my God......Egbert......your name is Button........oh no!"

_**Well thats that Chapter done so please REVIEW – you know how to do this – all of you who have deigned to read this story – and there are not many of you out there! I will write more if I get more reviews but if not then I don't think I will waste any of my energy on it as I dont think there would be much point in writing stuff when no-one reads it!**_


End file.
